Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot teaching technique to program a robot to perform an operation.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the field of industrial robots has seen development of an offline teaching technique to teach an operation of a robot through reproduction of a mock robot and a mock surrounding environment thereof using a calculator. The offline teaching technique does not require robots operating in a factory to be used exclusively for the purpose of teaching, and is expected to contribute to the improvement in the production efficiency.
As an example of such an offline teaching technique, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-244560 (hereinafter, Document 1) describes a method for designating a “specific position” on a target object as a move destination of a central portion of a robot hand and gripping the target object at the specific position. According to Document 1, the “specific position” can be designated while observing CAD data presented on a display of a calculator, and teaching can be performed without using an actual robot.
However, if a mock environment reproduced using a calculator differs from a real-world environment due to error in CAD data, reproducibility of calculation of mechanics, and the like, a problem arises in which an operation cannot be performed as calculated at a gripping position and with a gripping force that have been taught offline, that is to say, the teaching fails.